Stanley Ipkiss
Stanley Ipkiss is the main protagonist of The Mask franchise, from the comic series to the film and animated series. Ipkiss's job in the comic was never revealed, but in the film, he's a bank teller. In the film, Stanley is played by the Canadian actor Jim Carrey. In the cartoon series, he's voiced by Rob Paulsen. History Comics In the The Mask comic he bought The Mask in a antique shop as a gift for his girlfriend Katherine. Personality In the film and cartoon series, Stanley is a shy, meekish and goodhearted person who is usually unlucky and mistreated by people around him. He is the workhorse and victim of other people's selfish demands and harshness from his coworkers, neighbors and so-called friends like one of his best friends, Charlie Schumaker and his cranky landlady, Mrs. Peenman. He hopes of one day finding the perfect girlfriend, but just like his Mask-persona, he's unlucky of getting one as a crazy event, usually involving The Mask and his enemies, ruins a date between him and his girlfriend. Mask Personality In the film and animated series, Ipkiss' Mask persona is a zoot-suited, green-faced, grinning, bizarre, wacky trickster with an energetic, wacky, and wild personality who possesses powers with cartoonish, Tex Avery-style movements and humor. His famous catchphrases are "SssssMOKIN'!!" and "Somebody Stop Me!" He has a short-attention span as he forgets about the most important tasks like defeating the bad guys and goes off on doing fun activities. In the TV Series' pilot episode, The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1, The Mask successfully captures the robbers stealing from Edge City Savings, but forgets to tie them up for the cops as he is concern on finding Matilda, the security guard Stanley/The Mask has a crush on, who run when scared by The Mask when he came to stop the robbers, leaving the robbers to run off with the money. The Mask has an ego as at times he loves being the center of attention. He is sometimes viewed as a beloved celebrity in Edge City by the public, an excellent dancer and gentlemen who attracts the ladies during parties at the Coco Bongo or casinos. He's a showoff when wanting to be the top best dancer or winner of any contests. In the episode, Goin' for the Green, Mayor Tilton passed an Anti-Mask campaign after The Mask humiliates him at the beginning of the episode and The Mask tries to grab the people's attention, but failed. At the later part of the episode, he continues to get everyone's attention, to warn them about the giant swamp monster, created by Colonel Klaxon, attacking the city. Despite his chaotic nature, The Mask does have a good-heart, since he is Stanley Ipkiss' persona. At the end of each episode, he does do the right thing of defeating the villains and saving the city and other people when they're in danger. For example, in The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2, when the Pretorius-controlled, walking House of Tomorrow was about to hit the Children's Hospital, The Mask is shocked at it and went in to make the House to slip on a roller-skate and run off to the harbor, away from the hospital, saving it. It also shows that The Mask does care about children. In the episode, Sister Mask, The Mask does show he has morals on what is good and evil. When mind-controlled by Pretorius as a puppet, he is unwillingly forced to steal a variable meteorite fragment from a military base and attack the Army who's trying to stop them, The Mask tries to stop it as he truly doesn't want to hurt or kill anyone and wants to use the Mask of Loki for good instead of evil. In the animated series, The Mask follows the same personality as in the film. His favorite hobbies are dancing and partying at the various parties and clubs like the Coco Bongo, one of his favorite places in the world, eating large quantities of food, watching action movies like the Mad Monkey or Rampaging Reptiles film franchises and harassing and pulling crazy antics on various villains and people who provoke him or torments Stanley, like giving them atomic wedgies, which is one of the running gags in the cartoon series. The Mask sometimes cause grief and stress to Stanley due to his trouble-making, like using his credit cards to buy expensive products like a new wide-screen TV or large amounts of pizza, getting into chases with the police and making them suspicious about his true identity and forgetting to stop the bad guys and go off on doing something that is fun for him. Appearances *'The Mask (Comic)' **The Mask #0 *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' * The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 * The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 * Baby's Wild Ride * The Terrible Twos * Sister Mask * Shadow of a Skillit * Bride of Pretorius * Double Reverse * Shrink Rap * Mayor Mask * Martian Mask * How Much Is That Dog in the Tin Can? * All Hallow's Eve * Santa Mask * Split Personality * A Comedy of Eras * Goin' for the Green * Flight as a Feather * The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy * Malled * Channel Surfin * Mask au Gratin * Jurassic Mask * You Oughta Be in Pictures * For All Mask-Kind * Up the Creek * Boogie with the Man * What Goes Around Comes Around * All Hail the Mask * Power of Suggestion * Mr. Mask Goes to Washington * Rain of Terror * The Mother of All Hoods * To Bee or Not to Bee * Love Potion No. 8 ½ * Cool Hand Mask * Broadway Malady * Enquiring Masks Want to Know * Future Mask * Sealed Fate * (The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask * Mutiny of the Bounty Hunters * Convention of Evil * The Green Marine * Counterfeit Mask * Magic * Little Big Mask * Fantashtick Voyage * They Came from Within * To Have and Have Snot * Mystery Cruise * The Goofalotatots * When Pigs Ruled the Earth * The Aceman Cometh * Have Mask, Will Travel *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #2 **Adventures of the Mask #3 **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #5 **Adventures of the Mask #6 **Adventures of the Mask #7 **Adventures of the Mask #8 **Adventures of the Mask #9 **Adventures of the Mask #10 **Adventures of the Mask #11 **Adventures of the Mask #12 **Adventures of the Mask: Toys "R" Us Special Edition *'Night of the Return of the Living Ipkiss...Kinda' *'Joker/Mask' **Joker/Mask #4 (grave and mention only) Trivia *He is played by Jim Carrey in The Mask (film) and voiced by Rob Paulsen in The Mask: The Animated Series. Gallery MaskIpkiss.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss in the Comics 918351-stanley.jpg Rli1.png 4060288-1922251313-57451.jpg B6F.jpg Stanleyipkissiinthemovie.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss in the Movie Stanley_ipkiss-1-1.jpg Mask movie.jpg mask30.jpg The Mask (live-action version).png Stanley_ipkiss_mad.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss in the Cartoon Wiki.jpg Lemask.jpg The_Mask_The_Animated_Series.jpg The Mask (animated version).png Stanley Ipkiss (animated series).png 5f5jiu.jpg Maskanimated sm 816.jpg images (1).jpg 5663506099_375fb4401b.jpg 0a893b.jpg 0.jpg mask.jpg themask02.jpg Untitled.jpg Images (3).jpg 282980.jpg the_mask_and_peggy_brandt___01_by_juanipmo-d50l1ig.png the_mask_2_fanedit_poster_by_juanipmo-d5qvu7j.jpg IMG 9482.JPG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:The Mask Category:Mask wearers Category:Deceased individuals Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Anti-Heroes